In a vehicle such as a conventional motorcycle, for example, as described in Patent Document 1, a construction is disclosed in which a deflector plate and an air induction opening are provided in a front lower cover which is disposed at a lower side of a front cover and at the rear of a front wheel. According to this construction, air flows are guided toward a radiator through the air induction opening.